Leah Ashworth
|image1=Leah_Ashworth.png |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Sonic the Hedgehog'' |creator=User:Chica Nunnally |full_name=Leah Sophia Ashworth |alias(es)=None |birthplace=Spagonia, Eurish |residence=Station Square, Soumerca |species=Pygmy Hedgehog/Arctic Wolf Hybrid |age=16 |gender=Female |height=5'5" |weight=167 lbs }} }} is a fan character designed by Chica Nunnally. resides in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Leah is a young female Mobian from a distant, post-apocalyptic future who seeks to change the past, not only creating a better future, but also resetting the entire timeline. Leah was born in Spagonia to Matthew Ashworth, an arctic wolf, and Reina Cartwright, a pygmy hedgehog. Her father had immigrated from Holoska, hence why Leah inherited some of his traits, such as his weakness to the heat. While she had a relatively normal childhood under the care of her loving parents, it was also a lonely one, since she was an only child; fortunately, she found a friend in a chao named Luna. Leah suffered discrimination from some townsfolk who hated Mobian hybrids to the point of racism; she still bears the psychological scars from such encounters. Worrying for their daughter's mental health, Matthew and Reina immigrated to Station Square, hoping she would fare much better with the human inhabitants there, but that was not to be. Leah, not wanting to interact with humans after her encounters with racists back in Eurish, remained at home, even going so far as to cling to her mother whenever humans came to visit, only stopping the clinging when they left. When she was ten years old, things went downhill when the apocalypse occurred. One day, her parents disappeared under mysterious circumstances, leaving their young daughter alone. Despite searching for them, Leah could not find any trace of her parents, leading her to presume them dead. The only things she had from her life before the apocalypse was her chao, Luna, and Lilia - her beloved stuffed cat, which was given to her by her mother when she was four. As she wasn't able to provide for herself, she was taken in by her paternal aunt, Florian - she was surprised to learn she had an aunt, as her father never told her he had a sister. At that point, she began to resent him, albeit secretly. Nonetheless, Leah silently allowed Florian to take care of her, though her care reminded her of her parents - yet, the more she thought of her father, the more she resented him for not telling her about his sister. At fourteen, despite her aunt's protests, she went off on her own, bringing Luna and her stuffed animal toy with her. Before finally leaving the house, Leah promised Florian that she'll visit her whenever she had a chance. Her chance to change the past came at the age of sixteen, two years after she left her aunt's house to fend for herself. Leah is a brown hedgewolf with long brown hair, blue-gray eyes, peach arms, a peach muzzle and a peach torso. She stands at five feet, five inches and weighs one hundred and sixty-seven pounds. She has hedgehog ears with peach insides and a wolf tail with a white tip. Her eyes are almond-shaped and separate, while her hair is always seen down; although rare, she can be seen with it in a ponytail. Leah's usual attire is a sleeveless gray hoodie, a knee-length yellow and white skirt, white socks and brown shoes. She also wears golden bracelets, a white bow in her hair and a golden heart necklace. One alternate attire she wears is an aquamarine blouse with long bell sleeves that end in cuffs above her wrists, a pleated rose-colored skirt, gray socks and black Mary Janes. She wears a rose-colored sweater vest over her blouse and a light pink bow in her hair. Another alternate attire she rarely wears is a crimson blouse, a black miniskirt and tights, as well as black knee-high boots. She wears a brown vest over her blouse and a black bow in her hair. In both alternate attires, she still wears her bracelets and necklace. On formal occasions, Leah wears a strapless aquamarine dress in conjunction with black leggings and black Mary Janes. She still wears the jewelry from her causal attire, except she wears a blue bow in her hair. Sometimes, she wears a rose-colored variation of the dress with a light pink bow. During the cold months, she throws in a white scarf to ward off the cold. Leah's Riders outfit consists of a red sweater with a white stripe in the middle and one white stripe on each sleeve, a white waistwrap, red pants and red shoes. While she still wears her necklace, she doesn't wear the bracelets - likely because of the sweater - and she wears red goggles. Leah is a kindhearted, sensitive girl who, oddly enough, has a fiery temper; any discriminating word she hears in her general vicinity is enough to set her off. She even has a sharp tongue to match her temper. Other than that, she is relatively easy to get along with. While quite immature, she shrugs off comments of said immaturity by stating that she's still a child, even though she's sixteen years of age. She is quite a crafty and determined young girl who is responsible for her fate, whatever it may be. She cares for Luna very much, as she wishes for the chao to live a happy life. She considers her stuffed animal toy, Lilia, very important to her - she cannot bear to leave the toy behind, even if it's considered childish of her. Leah is a bit of a skeptic, as she doesn't believe anything that relates to the existence of gods, considering them nothing more than old folktales. Despite this, she is quite knowledgeable about the history of her world, for her rather young age. *'Telekinesis:' With telekinesis, Leah can lift small and medium-sized objects, and even lift people depending on how heavy they are. The glow of her telekinesis is dark-red. *'Umbrakinesis:' With umbrakinesis, Leah can summon a bow and arrows made from shadows. She can even summon a protective shadow barrier around herself and her friends. *'Super Leah:' In her super form, Leah's fur becomes pale yellow, her hair becomes dark yellow, and her eyes become crimson red. Her golden jewelry are silver in this form, while her attire doesn't change all that much. Additionally, her powers are increased tenfold *'Dark Leah:' Leah's dark form involves her hair and fur becoming midnight-blue, as well as her eyes becoming crimson red with pitch-black sclera. Her jewelry is the same color as her eyes in this form, and her attire doesn't change much. Her umbrakinesis is the only power of hers that's increased tenfold. *'Other Abilities:' Leah has the typical abilities of a hedgehog and a wolf, being a hybrid of the two Mobian species. However, it is unknown if she is able to perform a Spin Dash. *'Matthew Ashworth': Father, disappeared *'Reina Cartwright': Mother, disappeared *'Florian Ashworth': Paternal aunt, alive *'Luna the Chao': Chao companion, considered family *Leah speaks with a soft British accent. As a result of this, she tends to use British vocabulary and slang words. This no doubt came from her father. *Despite being a hedgewolf, Leah's only wolf trait is her white-tipped tail, which she inherited from her father, Matthew. Everything else comes from her mother, Reina. *Although she knows what the Chaos Emeralds are, she chooses not to use them in order to access her super form. *Leah's ideal voice actress would be Erin Fitzgerald, a Canadian and American voice actress, while the ideal Japanese voice actress would be Sawashiro Miyuki. Leah_Ashworth.png|Artwork Riders Leah.png Leah by Silverluv.png Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Magical characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Good characters Category:Fan characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Non-human mammals Category:Hybrids Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can change form Category:Chica Nunnally's characters Category:Canines Category:Teenagers Category:Hedgehogs